Forbidden Incestuous Desires
by The Cheezit Faerie
Summary: He's always ahead of me no matter what I do. I don't care, though. I'll always be there to catch him if he slips up... and maybe steal the spotlight. AU, ItaOC, incest, and short series.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, or Sasuke. They belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer**: I DO own the plot and the OC. Those are mine alone, and only those things.

**Pairs**: ItachiOC

**Warnings**: There is incest and a lime at the end of the series. If you don't like it then DON'T READ! This is AU, just to let you know.

**Summery**: He's always ahead of me no matter what I do. I don't care, though. I'll always be there to catch him if he slips up... and maybe steal the spotlight. AU, ItaOC, incest, and short series.

* * *

Prologue

He's a day and a year older than me. It's amazing how our birthdays are so close. People we meet when together are amazed that we're not twins.

There's a different between us, though.

He's cold and introvert. Me… I'm a caring extrovert person. Our personalities are exact opposites even though we look almost exactly alike.

Despite the fact that we have exact opposite personalities, we're rather close as siblings. Then again, I'm close to my whole family while he attaches himself to our younger brother and me. I often wonder why that is.

We're in the same grade and basically get the same grades although his GPA is higher than mine. He can run faster, answer questions faster, write faster and neater, he knows more words than me, is taller than me, and is basically better than me at everything.

I don't mind it, though. I keep right behind him and that's good enough for me. I still look up to him in both ways. He might be better, but I honestly don't mind because if he slips up that means I'm ahead of him. The spotlight is always on him and when he cracks or slips it up I'll be able to steal it while helping him get right back up to the spotlight. I can take it for a while, but not as long as Itachi can.

I'll just get some bragging rights for it, though.

He is… my older brother Uchiha, Itachi.

* * *

This is just the beginning to a seven-story series which means that this is a short series. Reviews would be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, or Sasuke. They belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer**: I DO own the plot and the OC. Those are mine alone, and only those things.

**Pairs**: ItachiOC

**Warnings**: There is incest and a lime at the end of the series. If you don't like it then DON'T READ! This is AU, just to let you know.

**Summery**: He's always ahead of me no matter what I do. I don't care, though. I'll always be there to catch him if he slips up... and maybe steal the spotlight. AU, ItaOC, incest, and short series.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mother, we're heading to school!" I called from the front door.

"Alright! Have a good day at school you two!" Mikoto called back.

Itachi opened the door and we both walked out of our three story house.

"We still have ten minutes," Itachi stated. "We could walk slowly. You must be soar from soccer practice yesterday."

"No, let's hurry," I demanded. "Soccer was easy. Optimist Soccer is always gonna be easy. I can't wait until we get to high school, though. I'll make varsity in freshmen year."

"We going slowly," Itachi commanded.

"If we're late I'm blaming you," I muttered.

At this, Itachi literally slowed down and I could feel a nerve burn away. I walked back to Itachi and grabbed his hand then began pulling him along since he doesn't like it when I grab his wrist. It always comes down to this almost everyday. Itachi would slow down and I'd have to pull him along. I sometimes see him looking at our intertwined fingers with a dazed stare. I always felt awkward when I would catch that.

Everyday—except on weekends—we would make it to the bus stop but just stand together and away from the other kids. Itachi isn't interested in making friends while I am. Thing is, none of those kids are my friend and if they were I still wouldn't be with them because I don't want to leave Itachi by himself.

I like to think Itachi is dependent on me. I've always wanted someone to be dependent on me.

We finally made it to the bus stop and I dragged Itachi over near the doors and then sat down on the stone steps. Itachi sat down beside me and I could see the kids in their own groups over by the yellow line—that they're not supposed to pass when the bus comes—glancing over here every so often.

Itachi's quite a looker over in our school. Lots of girls like him. But then there's the fact that I'm the girl version of Itachi and not many guys like Itachi at all. Girls think I look cute—not in that way, though—but a lot of the guys stay away from me since I remind them of the guy they don't like.

I don't mind, though. I never mind.

"Itachi…?" I whispered to get my brother's attention.

"What…?" he answered.

"When are you going to get a girlfriend?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Why does it matter?" Itachi answered with a question.

"It matters 'cause I wanna know when my brother is going to get his first girlfriend. It's a big step in your life and that means you're one step closer to becoming an adult," I explained. "Don't you want that?"

"I'll get one when I want one," Itachi answered.

"You make it sound like you're getting a thing, not a person," I muttered quietly.

"Fine; I'll get a girlfriend when I want a girlfriend. Are you happy now?" Itachi asked with some annoyance.

"A little bit," I said with a slight smile.

"When are you going to get a boyfriend?" Itachi asked after a moment of silence.

"I'll get a boyfriend when I want one," I said to mock Itachi as I smiled again with amusement.

"That's not funny. I'm actually being very serious," Itachi said quietly with a sigh.

"I don't know yet," I finally answered truthfully. "I haven't found anyone that I can think of in that way. I just want to be able to find someone who doesn't see you in me. Well, I mean, I like to be like you, but sometimes I want someone to tell that I'm not actually like you."

"Are you sure you don't hate it?" Itachi asked.

"This shouldn't be an interview or something," I said with some of my own annoyance. "I just told you, I don't mind being like you and it's only sometimes that I wish someone can tell the difference. There's a difference between someone telling the difference and being completely different to show everyone we're different."

"I guess there is," Itachi admitted, having seen his mistake.

"You shouldn't guess, you should know. Anyways, like I said, I don't mind looking almost exactly like you except with no hair tie," I said with my normal smile.

"I wouldn't want you to be miserable just because of me," Itachi muttered quietly.

"What was that?" I asked, turning to him.

"Nothing, I just reminded myself I have to turn in some homework today," Itachi answered while turning away.

"Alright… if you say so…" I said, wandering off from what I couldn't hear but wanted to know.

* * *

This is the first story in a seven-story series because this is a short series. Reviews would be appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, or Sasuke. They belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer**: I DO own the plot and the OC. Those are mine alone, and only those things.

**Pairs**: ItachiOC

**Warnings**: There is incest and a lime at the end of the series. If you don't like it then DON'T READ! This is AU, just to let you know.

**Summery**: He's always ahead of me no matter what I do. I don't care, though. I'll always be there to catch him if he slips up... and maybe steal the spotlight. AU, ItaOC, incest, and short series.

* * *

Chapter 2

The ninth grade! That's when we're considered freshmen in a high school of older smarter teenagers—hopefully, that is

Itachi and I still take the bus and we haven't really expanded our horizon of friends. Itachi finds no need to do that and I'm comfortable with the friends I have now. The only person Itachi talks to, besides me, in school is our cousin, Shisui. I guess you could consider him to be Itachi's best friend.

The both of us are at the top of our class. Nothing's really changed, either. Girls still fawn over Itachi and guys still tend to keep their distance—unless they sit next to me in classes or are my partner in projects or class work.

But, like always, I don't mind.

The only difference is that those girls have gathered enough courage to ask me thinks about Itachi. They like to ask what he likes, what he's into, and what kind of girls he likes. I don't answer them and I usually just ask them why he would tell me this stuff when I'm just his sister. That seems to shut them up.

Sasuke is nine years old and goes to the third grade now. Girls have started to look at him as well, although he's still in that stage where he thinks girls are nasty, but he's starting to get out of that.

For some reason, Itachi and I still have all of the same classes. Every year since we've gotten into school we've had the same classes. I'm actually in band and Itachi has taken gym as his last hour. That's the only time where we've been away from each other. Itachi is the best in his class—and probably in any other classes—while I'm first chair in the trumpets and I've been going unchallenged.

Our parents are proud of us, of course, and my father is setting high expectations for Sasuke which I think is unfair. He didn't ask to be in our shadow, but then again, I don't have the guts to stand up to Fugaku. But, just like I do for Itachi, I'm going to always try to be there for Sasuke. Itachi acts as the object in the way while I'm just going to try to be the one who stays out of Sasuke's life, but at the same time be there to help him whenever he needs it.

I don't want him to hate me like he might hate Itachi someday.

It's after school. Itachi and I always walk home after school because ever since I told him this fact I learned, we both decided to walk. There aren't many kids who walk home from school, but even if this is so we usually take the roads where we won't encounter any of them. Most of the time, cars will honk at us—or maybe just Itachi—and we'd both think that they're idiots.

Fall is here, so we have to wear our jackets since it can get pretty cold. As we're walking along, I like to step on extremely dry leaves to hear them crunch under my feet. I even like to move the soles of my shoes along the sidewalk in the floor of dead, fallen leaves.

I'm looking at the bright colored leaves as I kept my hands behind my back. Itachi's footsteps can be heard right beside me and I can see both of our feet walking in sync. I suddenly felt very curious about something so I looked up and turned to Itachi and he turned to me with his normal blank face.

"Itachi… what do you think of me?" I asked out-of-the-blue.

"I think many things of you," Itachi answered vaguely.

"Tell me something specific," I commanded.

"I think you're a girl who should be noticed not because of what was set out for you, but for what you set out for yourself," Itachi answered again.

"I… don't understand what you're saying," I said as I concentrated on what I just heard.

"You will," Itachi assured me. "You will probably when you're older. What do _you_ think of me?"

I smiled and giggled as I looked back down at the brown, orange and red leaves that littered the sidewalk and yards. I tucked some hair behind me ear as a gust of wind blew and I answered, "To be specific, I think that you're a quiet genius who's extremely strong emotionally and physically since you haven't cracked under the pressure."

"That's a very high view of me," Itachi muttered.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking to Itachi with an apologetic look.

"Nah, its okay Tomoyo. I'm actually glad that you think that of me," Itachi said to make me feel better.

Itachi and I kept talking about random things from school and from things we've seen or heard all the way until we made it back home. Being in high school, we get to make it to school before Sasuke so we could get ready to eat some sugar to make sure that Sasuke's constant talking about the day's daily events won't make us go to sleep.

When we went inside the house, we took off our shoes and Mikoto came to greet us before walking back into the kitchen to continue making dinner ready for when we would eat it. I picked up my shoes and went back to my room and got some different ones.

When I came out, Itachi was coming out of his room and we went to the backdoor. We put on our new shoes again and went out into the backyard. We walked over to the swing and sat down by each other.

As we began to swing, I noticed that there are few birds that were chirping their hearts out while flying around in the air or sitting on the branches of vibrant colored trees. The wind is blowing along and it caresses my face making the air feel chilly. A couple of leaves would fall down to the ground with a single gust on wind and the long grass—that needs to be mowed—can be seen bending in the direction the invisible force went.

"It's chilly," I announced, snuggling into my warm jacket. "I should've brought some gloves. In fact, I should've gotten a jacket with pockets like you did."

I grumpily glanced at Itachi's sleeves where his hands disappeared into his coat's pockets and then pouted to myself as I put my hands underneath my thighs in an attempt to warm them up. I felt something tap my wrist and I looked and saw Itachi's hand outstretched. I glanced very quickly up at him to see him still staring forward with his usual blank face. I gave a small smile and set my left fist into his hand and he wrapped his fingers around my cold skin and he felt surprisingly warm.

"Feeling a bit better now?" Itachi asked after a moment.

"Much better," I said with a smile.

* * *

This is the second story of a seven-story series which means that this is a short series. Reviews would be appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, or Sasuke. They belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer**: I DO own the plot and the OC. Those are mine alone, and only those things.

**Pairs**: ItachiOC

**Warnings**: There is incest and a lime at the end of the series. If you don't like it then DON'T READ! This is AU, just to let you know.

**Summery**: He's always ahead of me no matter what I do. I don't care, though. I'll always be there to catch him if he slips up... and maybe steal the spotlight. AU, ItaOC, incest, and short series.

* * *

Chapter 3

It's getting closer to the end of the year; we still have about two months left. That will mean that that Itachi and I will soon be sophomores which means we wouldn't be freshmen. Well, we would technically be freshmen since we would've just have been freshmen last year when we're sophomores. I'd love it when we would become sophomores because that would mean that no one would call me a freshman. I just think it's a bit retarded.

Itachi has had a girlfriend, but it wasn't for very long. She was pretty, had light brown hair and striking blue eyes. Even while he had his girlfriend, he still acted the same, maybe even a bit blanker. Trust me, I was happy for him, but then he was the one who broke up with her and that seriously confused me.

As for me, guys have begun to see me as more than just Itachi's sister. They've began to notice me in ways that made me feel weary. So far, I've had at least five guys ask me out but I refused it because each of them were one of the many guys that avoided me because of the fact that I'm Itachi's sister, just without the hair tied up and no wrinkles by my eyes. It's their fault for what they did in the past.

Itachi and I still have the same classes, except for our last hour. Sasuke's now in the fourth grade being age nine. He's a little behind since he ages during summer vacation, but I don't think he really minds it.

I'm sitting in band right now, looking down at the note that Itachi and I had used during classes since we don't like to talk during classes, of course. Sometimes we'll do this when we're bored. I still have yet to read it and I made sure that no one could see I had it in my hand as I unfolded it. My eyes scanned over the paper and I smiled with some amusement when I read what he wrote in his neat handwriting.

_After we get home, we should go to the elementary park just to remember when we were in the elementary._

I noted to myself that I would have to tell Itachi that we should start by swinging on the swings or maybe going down the slides. So I spent most of my time in band just remembering all of what I could remember from when I was in elementary school. I wondered what Sasuke would remember since he talks so much about school.

The bell finally rang and I put up my instrument in my band locker and rushed out the door. When I came to the stairs, I waited and watched the floor as kids passed by me to get to their buses or rides to go home. Finally, I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked, knowing fully well who it was.

"We should go on the swings, Itachi. You know that in elementary I always found a way to get onto the swings," I said as a smile blossomed on my face.

"Alright, we'll go swing when we get there."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I listened with reminiscence as I heard the small rocks crunching underneath my feet as Itachi and I walked toward the swings. I immediately remembered times where I had played tag with old, now gone, friends and when I had ran around with Itachi pretending to be a therapist chasing after their insane patient—which was Itachi.

I know, such a weird game to play, but then again, Itachi and I were somewhat different from everyone else. But, to even it out, we played cops and robbers with the other kids and when we couldn't do that, we played soccer or touch-football.

I walked over to the highest and farthest swing in the set of six swings and sat down. This was the swing I would always use no matter what in elementary school. If I couldn't have this one, I remembered that I would throw a hissy fit about it. That never lasted long, though. I also remembered when it took me longer to swing high since my feet could barely even reach the ground.

Itachi sat down in the swing next to me and then we both pushed off at the same time. I always liked to be in sync with someone even while walking. It made me feel special and tingly for some reason. It still applies even now. Of course we eventually lost the synchronization of swinging, but I just kept going higher and higher.

Finally, I had had enough so I began to slow myself down by running my feet along the ground until I came to an abrupt stop. Itachi stopped soon after me and I was just swinging back and forth with my feet firmly on the ground.

"You remember when I could barely touch the ground?" I asked with a smile as I looked down at the ground.

"Yes, I do. I had to push you which caused me to miss my turn on a swing," Itachi answered.

I glanced over at him and I could see him also looking at the ground with a very slight smile on his face. I smiled bigger and looked back at the ground because I always liked to see Itachi smile since he didn't do it often enough.

"Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you break up with Ai?" I asked as my smile fell.

"Because it wasn't what I thought it would be," he answered calmly.

"Well… what did you expect?" I asked again.

"I expected that I would feel something with every first time, but I didn't. Those moments were forgettable because they didn't etch themselves into my mind," Itachi answered again.

"Do you like anyone else?" I kept asking.

It took Itachi a while to answer. I was going to remind him of the question but before I could do that he answered, "I think I do."

I decided I wouldn't ask Itachi about his crush because I know he'll eventually tell me about it. So, instead, I just remembered something. Since I wanted to be reminded about something, I asked, "Do you love me? I can't remember the last time you told me that you love me."

"Yes, I love you very much Tomoyo," Itachi said.

I looked up from the small dusty rocks to see what Itachi's expression was. He didn't have that vacant look that he normally has in his eyes. Instead he's looking at me with a small smile and I think his normally cold onyx eyes are warmer. I gave him my own warm smile.

"I love you too, Itachi," I said.

Itachi turned and I could see his lips and jaw move while hearing incoherent words coming out. I have an idea about what Itachi said, but I'm not exactly sure.

"It's not the same as what I want…"

* * *

This is the third story in a seven-story series which means that this is a short series. Reviews would be appreciated!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, or Sasuke. They belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer**: I DO own the plot and the OC. Those are mine alone, and only those things.

**Pairs**: ItachiOC

**Warnings**: There is incest and a lime at the end of the series. If you don't like it then DON'T READ! This is AU, just to let you know.

**Summery**: He's always ahead of me no matter what I do. I don't care, though. I'll always be there to catch him if he slips up... and maybe steal the spotlight. AU, ItaOC, incest, and short series.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Tomoyo?"

"What?" I asked wearily as a girl with blond hair leaned back in her seat to talk to me.

"Do you know your older brothers favorite physical appearance in a girl?" she asked sweetly.

That's when it clicked in my mind that I would have a lot of power in this situation. I could tell her something totally false and probably most of the girls in the school would end up developing this lie into their appearance. This would be a good experiment.

"I think I do," I said with a tone that signaled I'm trying to remember something. "I think he said that he liked girls with Farmer's Tan. He told me it signifies that that specific girl likes to spend time outside and he likes girls who spend time outside."

"Thank you, Tomoyo!" the girl thanked me and then she turned forward in her seat before the teacher could notice.

It didn't take long until I received a note from Itachi. Even though we're in the same class, it doesn't always mean that we get to sit with each other so we have to send notes to each other in order to talk when we feel like it, of course. I smirked to myself and tried to quietly open it and my eyes scanned over what was written.

_You don't normally talk to her. What was said?_

_She wanted to know what you like in a girl an' I told 'er that you like Farmer's Tan 'cause it tells a person that a girl likes to spend her time in the outdoors. I'm so evil, aren't I?_

I gingerly folded the note again and passed it to the person next to me in the direction the note came from. When it was gone I set my elbow on my desk and put my chin in my palm and smiled slyly to myself. I'm pretty much just imagining what's going to happen in the next couple of days to two weeks. I'm pretty sure that a lot of the girls would end up showing up to school one day with a Farmer's Tan.

This made me want to use something like this as my Senior Prank. I'd have Itachi tell all those girls that he actually doesn't like that stuff.

It was pretty easy to imagine what would happen. The girls would all start crying and some might even ask Itachi if they made—something ridiculous—look good enough to where he might actually like it on them only. Then, when Itachi told them he doesn't like it, they'd get all depressed while we don't have to worry about it because we'd be gone.

My imagining must've taken quite some time because another note landed on my desk. I looked up at the teacher to make sure that he wouldn't notice—and also to catch up—before I opened the note as quietly as I could again.

_That's not nice. I'm going to be bothered by more of them now. Would you really bring a fate like that upon your older brother?_

_Actually… I think I would._

I smiled at what I wrote as I folded it up again. I passed it to the guy next to me and I saw him pass the note on after making sure the teacher wasn't looking. It's so easy to do that now-a-days.

The bell rung and I spent the rest of the day just imagining what my senior year would look like and also paying attention enough to class in order not to miss anything. When I walked out of the band room my big brother was leaning against the stair-wall with his arms crossed. I approached and he lightly pushed himself from the wall.

"Yo. Sup?" I asked.

"Nothing," Itachi answered as his greeting. "We're not going home right now. How's about we go to the Sweet Shop?"

"It's been a while. I guess we can go just so long as you pay," I said as my terms for going.

Itachi smiled and chuckled quietly. He began walking and I walked beside him as he said, "Alright, you got me. I'll pay if we go. I think you'd be a wonderful wife for a Jewish man."

"I know," I laughed (not my actual view on Jews).

~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm sitting on a twistable stool with a red plastic cushion eating a banana split with a spoon happily. Itachi is sitting to my right eating vanilla ice cream in a large cup.

I feel a bit disturbed, though. Today we had been speaking about our futures and what we would do in the sophomore class. To be honest, I don't want to grow up even though I am with every second. It just really tends to scare me.

"Itachi…?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you… want to grow up?" I asked.

"You like to ask random questions out of nowhere," Itachi stated. "I don't think I want to grow up even though it would be quite easy for me." I nodded absent-mindedly and he looked at me with puzzlement. "Is something eating at you?"

"Well, remember when we talked about careers today? I just don't want to think about it. Although I do want to be a heart surgeon," I said to lighten things up. "I've decided a really long time ago that—since you wanna be a heart surgeon, too—that you an' I are gonna be awesome. We're gonna work in the best hospital, be the best surgeons, and be the best of siblings the world has ever seen an' we're gonna work together."

"That's a really high goal," Itachi murmured loud enough for me to hear. "But I guess I'll have to say that… I love that idea."

I grinned and then hugged my older brother and said, "I love you, Itachi. I feel so much better now."

Itachi hugged me back tightly and I heard him mutter that he loved me as well. My insides felt warm and I would get happy when I managed to get Itachi to tell me he loved me. He might do it more often than he used to since we went to the park, but I think he doesn't' say it enough, still.

I started to put my arms down and tried to pull away, but it took one second before Itachi finally let go of me. I just brushed that off by thinking it's the end of school so he must be a little tired. There's also the fact that it's almost summer vacation so that could be another excuse.

* * *

This is the fourth story in a seven-story series because this is a short series. Reviews would be appreciated! If you want this series in Itachi's view, just ask.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, or Sasuke. They belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer**: I DO own the plot and the OC. Those are mine alone, and only those things.

**Pairs**: ItachiOC

**Warnings**: There is incest and a lime at the end of the series. If you don't like it then DON'T READ! This is AU, just to let you know.

**Summery**: He's always ahead of me no matter what I do. I don't care, though. I'll always be there to catch him if he slips up... and maybe steal the spotlight. AU, ItaOC, incest, and short series.

* * *

Chapter 5

Summer vacation is the best time of the year.

The lazy, hazy, hot days of summer are wonderful. When it's hot, people tend to be really lazy, even parents, so that leaves room for children to do nothing a lot more.

Either you stay home, or you go to vacation in summer break. We chose to go on a vacation to Canada to see Niagara Falls. We've been here for two days already and about to go to sleep.

Our parents go the best rooms for themselves, although we asked for a normal room. Mikoto and Fugaku sleep together with Sasuke sleeping with Itachi in one bed and me in another in our room. We still go to our parent's room, though.

The first day we went to Niagara Falls. We stayed until the sun fell just to see the lights through the water falling. The second day we took a boat ride near the falls. We had raincoats, but our feet were soaked along with our faces.

"Hey, ankle biter, go and brush your teeth," I ordered Sasuke.

"Aw, can't I stay up late with you guys?" Sasuke asked in a whiney voice. "I'll be quiet and just watch TV. Can't I at least watch the end of this show?"

"Hm… you know what? Fine, I'll let you stay up late," I announced, earning a bewildered glance from Itachi. "I'll get you some milk and cookies."

Sasuke grinned triumphantly and I got the milk and cookies. I'm not admitting defeat yet, though. Milk and cookies tend to put people to sleep, or at least make them want to take a nap. Since Sasuke is just nine, he won't be able to even stay up that late and milk and cookies will just knock him out.

I got out the milk and the cookies then handed them to Sasuke. I sat behind him on the bed and watched the television with him. It didn't even take thirty minutes before Sasuke had laid down on a pillow and was knocked out cold with sleep.

"Shouldn't we turn off the television now?" Itachi asked after a while. I turned to him and put my finger to my lips and said, "Sshh. He's sleeping."

Itachi looked over at Sasuke and threw a small wad of paper at him. Sasuke didn't stir and Itachi shrugged and leaned back against his pillows on his bed again.

"Think we should put him in the bed?"

"Nope, he'll be fine. This is plush carpet so he can wake up feeling soar-free," I explained. I groaned wearily and got up again. I plopped back into my bed and Itachi glanced over at me. "My feet hurt because of today."

I heard Itachi's bed creak but I didn't bother to look. I jumped with fright when I felt something grab my foot and I immediately sat up to see Itachi sitting at the edge of his bed holding my right foot in his hands. He starts to massage it and I calm down and relax my shoulders, smiling with appreciation.

"That feels good," I said with complete contentment. "My feet are feeling better already."

Itachi kept at this until he finished both of my feet. I offered to do his, but he just turned away and muttered about how his feet felt just fine. I just thought he wouldn't want me to do it because his feet are ticklish.

I leaned back and sighed happily when my back hit the comfy bed and I let my hands just lay anywhere. The bed moved and Itachi lay next to me with his hands under his head. We just stayed in this position for a while until I looked over at the clock. It's already around ten o'clock which would mean everyone in the family is asleep beside Itachi and me.

I turned my head to the left, away from Itachi and I drowsily blinked as I felt a bit tired. I was awakened from drowsing off when I felt my hair moving. I turned to Itachi to see him feeling some of my hair in-between his fingers just analyzing it.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked me straight in the eyes. I stared right back at him with an unfaltering gaze, although it was questionable. He let go of my hair and then put his hand on my right cheek—the one facing the bed—and started to rub his thumb against my skin.

I furrowed my brow and then made my eyesight give the signal that I'm troubled by what he's doing right now. And yet I couldn't bring myself to pull my face away from his touch. It enticed me into rubbing my cheek against his touch, but I just buried that with bewildered thoughts on what exactly Itachi's doing.

Itachi started bringing his face closer and my heart started to flutter wildly because I know that this isn't good and that this is wrong. Itachi didn't do what I thought he would, though. Instead, he put his forehead on mine and all I could do was just stare at him with shock while feeling suspense.

"You're tense…," Itachi stated with an unhappy tone to his usual monotonous voice. "I'm just trying to calm you down."

"You just massaged my feet, not my body," I said so I didn't seem like I was over reacting. I've learned not to do that because some people tend to call me out on that.

Itachi pulled away and then sat up and motioned for me to sit up, too. I sat up and he had me turn my back to him and he started to massage my shoulders. I just ended up trying to get tenser but I couldn't since his massage felt so good. This felt kind of wrong, but at the same time I didn't want it to stop.

Itachi and I have always been close, but this was the very first time that he ever attempted at getting this close before. It was kind of weird. We've never even had our faces this close when I hugged him and there's also the fact that, unlike other families, we don't ever really kiss each other on the cheek or anything. We just get hugs and mom is the only one who gives us kisses.

Not until I get older will I realize that this wasn't where it started. This was just when Itachi got brave enough to do what he did.

* * *

This is the fifth story in a seven-story series which means this is a short series. Reviews would be appreciated. If you want this series in Itachi's view, too, just ask.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, or Sasuke. They belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer**: I DO own the plot and the OC. Those are mine alone, and only those things.

**Pairs**: ItachiOC

**Warnings**: There is incest and a lime at the end of the series. If you don't like it then DON'T READ! This is AU, just to let you know.

**Summery**: He's always ahead of me no matter what I do. I don't care, though. I'll always be there to catch him if he slips up... and maybe steal the spotlight. AU, ItaOC, incest, and short series.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hey, guys, dad and I are going out to eat. Does anyone want to come with?" Mikoto asked when she came into our room.

Sasuke had woken up at least two hours before while we woke up an hour before him. We're all ready so Sasuke jumped up and ran to mom with excitement.

"I wanna go! I'm hungry," Sasuke announced.

Mikoto laughed and put her hand on Sasuke's head before opening the door again. "Alright, you're coming with us," she said. Mom looked back at me and Itachi, but we just shook our heads. "Since you two don't want to go I'll just say that we'll be back in about two hours, give or take ten minutes. Don't mess up the hotel room, alright?"

"Sure," we agreed at the same time.

"Alright, see ya," mom called as she went out the door. She closed it and I flipped to another channel since Itachi and I are just watching some television.

I'm bored, and Itachi seems to be trying to take a nap since there's nothing else to do. Everytime that I've been bored, my mind would drift to what happened on the second night of this vacation. It's already been another two days since then. Itachi and I haven't really talked because all I would do is take out my iPod and listen to it.

What happened doesn't exactly bother me. Our family is what you would call 'purebreds' just to make it easy. Kind of like dogs, our family believes in 'interbreeding' to make it simple, again. So, that means, our family believes in incest in order to keep the pure Uchiha blood in our veins.

There's one slight problem, though. Our family hasn't told a soul about our beliefs because we don't let 'outsiders' in on what we do. Even though we believe in incest—to keep our lineage—people outside of our clan don't believe in incest even if it's what we believe in. To them, incest is wrong. It's a little confusing for me because I've grown up to believe in incest, but everyone else is much more critical on these things.

To live where you believe in one thing, but if a lot more people believe in another thing, it makes one want to believe in what everyone else believes in. It's just really confusing me even though I shouldn't consider it wrong.

"Hey, Tomoyo, give me the remote. I want to watch some TV, too," Itachi demanded as he sat up.

"No, I got it so you gotta wait your turn," I retorted. This subject seems to be the only thing that Itachi and I argue about. "We always go over this. Whoever has the remote gets to keep it until they don't want it anymore. Do you want me to repeat it again so you can remember?"

"That was in another country," Itachi said. "I think that now that we're in another country, I should have the remote since you've had it these three hours now so hand it over."

"No," I refused with a simple word.

Before I could figure what had happened, Itachi had jumped on the bed on top of me reaching for the remote. I immediately got my mind back and tried to keep the remote out of Itachi's reach. I put my foot on his stomach and tried to push me while he tried to push my foot out from under his stomach.

He managed to push my foot but then I just put my other foot on his chest. We kept this up for at least five minutes until I had both of my feet on his chest, pushing him away. He wasn't able to push my feet away from his body so he just kind of hung there, glaring at the remote control. When it comes to this fighting, I'm the one who always wins when it comes to using legs. That's the only thing I can beat Itachi at; and swimming, that's another thing.

"Why do you have to put up such a fight just to keep that remote?" Itachi asked angrily.

"We both know it's the only source of entertainment and I'm not about to let go of that so you can just get over it and screw off," I said as I pushed him off of me.

I set my legs back on the bed as Itachi started to get off. He made another lunge for the remote and this time I was caught off guard. I sat up quickly and swiped at the remote but Itachi held it above his head and it sucks because he's taller than me which means I have to reach farther to keep or take things from him.

Itachi kept me at bay by putting his hand on my face and by shoving me away. I pushed his hand away from my face and then jumped right on his side which caused him to fall to his side. I put my foot on his head and started to mess his hair up as I dug my knee into his back. Basically, he's on the bed and it looks like I'm on one knee asking a person for their hand in marriage; although, I'm reaching for the remote.

I managed to grab the remote but Itachi wouldn't let go. I then put both of my feet on his butt and started pulling while pushing on him with my feet. Itachi sat back up and kept a tight grip on the remote as we fought over it.

We heard the door open and we both stopped our struggling and looked over to see Fugaku standing at the door. His hand is still on the doorknob and he's looking at us as if we had turned into dogs right in front of him.

"I won't ask," he grumbled.

Father closed the door again and left. I slapped Itachi lightly and took the remote from him since we were both caught off, except for the fact that I just recovered faster. I got up on my feet and jumped onto Itachi's bed. Itachi got up and walked over to his bed but I just stayed on the other side. He went to the foot of the bed and then I went down to his pillows.

"Fine, you win," Itachi said to finally admit defeat. "I'm getting bored of this anyway."

"You're just mad I won this round," I bragged with a grin.

I sat back down on Itachi's bed and he sat down on mine. Itachi might've admitted to defeat, but it doesn't mean he wouldn't try again which made me stay on alert. When Itachi wants the remote, he'll get it somehow. I knew this much because Itachi didn't lay down on the bed which means that he wouldn't do any sort of activity unless it was needed.

I turned away toward the door for just two seconds and before I knew it, Itachi was right on me again. I just didn't have any idea that Itachi had been watching me. This time, his whole entire body and weight was on me and since he weighs more than me, it was a little much. I couldn't bring my feet up from under him and I stretched my arm above me as far as I could. Itachi reached toward the remote and I could feel him touching it.

Itachi grabbed it from me and then dropped his hands beside me. I reached for the remote but then he used his left hand to keep my right hand pinned and he held the remote above me. I glared at tried to reach it but couldn't lift myself enough to reach it. I groaned angrily and fell back onto the bed as I looked to the side grumpily.

"That's not fair," I grumbled with frustration.

"You have soft delicate hands," Itachi stated.

"Yours are soft, too, so don't make it seem like you've never felt a soft hand," I pouted, still sour.

Itachi intertwined his fingers into the spaces between mine but I just kept my fingers limp against his. I finally connected this in my head and realized that Itachi was taking another chance right now. I have to admit that I'm a little scared because I don't know how much he feels about me and also that I might hurt him and ruin our relationship forever. I liked things the way they were.

Itachi's face went from emotionless to looking tired. He sighed and then set his forehead right on my shoulder, nuzzling into my neck which made my hairs stand on end since my whole body just seemed to tingle from that. For some reason, it just felt so right although I kept thinking it was wrong as I felt Itachi's hot breath moving along my skin on my shoulder.

I also noticed that after every attempt that Itachi would make he would distance himself from me. This would probably be no exception. Maybe he just needed to vent out emotions he was keeping in by having me be the object he vents out on. If it helped him, then I guess I would be happy to know I helped out.

"You really take a lot of energy out of me when we fight for the remote," Itachi stated.

"You do too," I muttered.

"Did you use that special shampoo of yours? Your hair smells nice," Itachi stated again which made me bite my lip to stop a shiver from going down my back at how sincere Itachi sounded.

I heard a thump on the carpet and I felt Itachi's other hand slither into my only free hand. I felt no remote control so I now know that the thump was the remote control falling onto the ground. I began to wonder, as Itachi's fingers intertwined with mine and then closed, that maybe he planned this. If he planned it all then that means that his plan worked out just the way he wanted it to.

"Your hair smells pretty nice as well. It smells kind of like blueberries. Did you feel like having fun and decided to use Sasuke's shampoo?" I asked as I felt my first emotion blister onto my face, revealing amusement.

"I ran out of shampoo because I forgot to pack another bottle," Itachi said as an excuse. "I think I might get some when we go out again today."

Itachi finally got his weight off of my body so I could breathe a little easier now. He rolled over to my left, but still stayed beside me as his hands let go of my hands, untangling his fingers. He didn't get off of the bed, like I expected him to.

Itachi slipped his right arm under my back and wrapped his left arm over my stomach so he held me by the waist as he nuzzled into my stomach. I lifted my head and looked at him weirdly, but I could only see the top of his head so I laid my head back down on the pillows. I sighed tiredly since the fighting over the remote actually did tire me out and I assumed it tired Itachi out as well.

I excused Itachi's behavior with the fact that maybe he's tired from the fighting and just wanted to sleep; and, just maybe, he liked to hug something while he slept. I've never seen him sleep so I wouldn't know so that was the only assumption I could make at the time.

I felt tired enough to the point that when I turned my head into a comfortable position, I felt myself start to immediately slip into sleep. It felt nice to be hugged like Itachi's hugging me now. I think it's only because I never got much hugs when I was younger. I could already hear Itachi's breathe breathing in and out slowly which meant he's already asleep which caused me to fall asleep as well.

This just felt so… right even if it might be wrong to others.

* * *

This is the sixth story in a seven-story series which means that this is a short series. Reviews would be appreciated! If you want this series in Itachi's view, too, just ask.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, or Sasuke. They belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer**: I DO own the plot and the OC. Those are mine alone, and only those things.

**Pairs**: ItachiOC

**Warnings**: There is incest and a lime at the end of the series. If you don't like it then DON'T READ! This is AU, just to let you know.

**Summery**: He's always ahead of me no matter what I do. I don't care, though. I'll always be there to catch him if he slips up... and maybe steal the spotlight. AU, ItaOC, incest, and short series.

* * *

Chapter 7

The tenth grade is where we're sophomores and no longer freshmen! People should have to acknowledge this and just because we were freshmen last year shouldn't mean anything. By being a sophomore, which means we're still not freshmen. If only people were smart enough to realize this fact.

Once again, this year, plenty more girls seemed to take an interest in Itachi. Mostly freshmen, but some upper classmen and sophomores also check him out now that he's older. Usually, dating freshmen can be kind of weird since they're younger and newer.

During this year, the guys seemed to have taken to ignoring me again. Once again, like always, I don't mind this since they must've given up on me last year because I ignored them all. I could only hope so because if that weren't the case, they could start noticing me later on in the year. That'd be just plain horrible for me.

Ever since the vacation from Canada, Itachi spaced himself from me. We don't exactly talk as much like we did before that and he doesn't suggest we go anywhere after school. In fact, he stopped waiting for me after all classes except for after band since we walk home together—of course. But, I expect that might end soon, too, because he seems to be really awkward when with me alone.

I don't exactly like being so spaced out from Itachi, but if it makes him feel better then I'd be happy to be spaced out from him.

Sasuke is in the fifth grade now. I'm pretty sure that he's ten years old since he's always going to be a bit younger than everyone else in his class being the fact that he gets a year older in summer vacation. He seems to like fifth grade a lot and I sometimes have him watch Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader? and I'll find out that the things they show on that show Sasuke doesn't always know them so that's how I know that that show is just a rip-off.

"Tomoyo!" I heard Mikoto call from the living room.

I set my iPod on the nightstand next to me when I turned it off and then I took my headphones off before I quickly walked into the living room. Mikoto is sitting down just sipping some jasmine tea and I stopped at the doorway, tilting my head with some confusion as I waited for her to tell me what to do.

"I'd like you to go to the grocery store to buy some milk," Mikoto said as she set her cup down. "Bring Itachi with you since he needs to go outside sometimes."

I nodded and then got the money from Mikoto. I headed to my room and while on my way, I stopped at Itachi's door and knocked. Itachi quickly answered and when he saw me, all he did was just stare at me until I said, "Mom wants us to go to the store to get some milk so be ready in about five minute."

He nodded and closed the door. I shrugged and went to my room. I got my shoes on before grabbing my bag and then I headed to the front door. It barely even took a minute until Itachi came out of his room and went toward me. We bid Mikoto good-bye for now and then we went out the door and began walking to the grocery store to get the milk that she wanted us to get.

Obviously, something's going to happen if fate had us be alone together. I'm just kind of nervous with the suspense of what's going to happen this time.

"So, do you think that the tenth grade is harder?" I asked as a way to strike up a conversation.

"Not really, it's actually a bit easier than ninth grade," Itachi answered.

"We're going to take the shortcut through the forest," I announced.

Itachi didn't reply and that just made me shrug as we went into the forest. It might be a forest, but there's worn down trails going through it that lead almost anyone in town that was near the forest. It's peaceful with the random rays of sunshine and the gentle breeze moving the trees back and forth, making the soothing sound of leaves rustling.

Sometimes, when the frost is out and you go into the forest, you can see some water droplets on a spider's web and once, when I was younger, I had came out here by myself and I had found a spider on its web and I think it was drinking from the small droplets.

But, right now, I'm not young and I'm not by myself and there's also the fact that there's no dew since it's not early in the morning. I'm older, I'm with my older brother, and its past noon so it's the opposite of that time, unfortunately.

"Itachi…?"

"Yes?" Itachi answered as he stepped over a log.

"Are you gay?" I seemed to ask out of the blue.

"No, what makes you ask me this?" Itachi asked, not giving any emotion.

"Well, you've never dated a girl. And that other girl you went with only lasted for a week or two. You've never really… looked at other girls. I just thought that, maybe, you're gay. It's not like I would tell mom or dad, or anyone else for that matter," I said as I was looking at the ground to avoid tripping.

Itachi seized me by my upper forearm which stopped me from my trek out of the woods to the super market for some milk. I looked at Itachi—since I was forced to—with a confused face and he put my back to a tree, although it didn't hurt. He looks angry and obviously not happy with what I had asked him.

"How would you come up with that?" he asked angrily.

"I already explained why. I've never seen you look at a girl."

"And you've never seen me look at a guy, either," Itachi said for me to realize the error of my ways.

"Well… I guess you've got a point there. I'm not sure I believe you, though," I said as I looked to the side.

Itachi used his free hand to grab my chin and turn my face toward him again as he said, "I can prove it to you."

I was going to ask Itachi how he planned on doing that but then he leaned down and placed his lips on mine. This shocked me, of course, and it made me feel unsafe since I'm in a forest. I had my eyes wide open in surprise and shock while Itachi's eyes were closed. We didn't move at all, it almost seemed like he did it just to feel his lips on mine.

To be honest, I think I like what he's doing, as crazy as it seems.

Itachi slowly pulled away, but kept his eyes closed, and his face was like that you would give when you're trying to enjoy the taste of some really good food—because for some reason people think that if you have your eyes closed, the taste will last longer.

My eyes aren't so wide anymore. Now, I think that my face might look like I'm actually pouting a little bit, although I want to give a troubled look. I guess I just can't trust my face now. Itachi immediately opened his eyes instead of slowly opening them, like I thought he would have.

I could feel Itachi's hand leave my arm and then he placed both of his hands on either side of my face. I could feel his thumb rubbing my left cheek as he set his forehead on mine like he did on our vacation to Canada.

"That felt wrong, yet so right," Itachi stated as he used his other hand—not rubbing my cheek—to start playing with my bangs as he blinked lazily. "Do you have enough proof now?"

"I think I do," I finally managed to say quietly. I realized right when I said the first letter that I had every reason to not believe in my voice because it sounded shaken, almost like I enjoyed what Itachi did.

Itachi seemed to have taken it in that way when he said, "You think?"

Itachi's hands stopped moving and stayed at the sides of my face as Itachi planted his lips on mine again. This time, he showed some reaction after just a measly second. Instead of looking like he enjoyed it, he kept moving while I didn't do a thing. I guess one could say that I honestly believe that this is kind of like a situation with a bear. If you stand still, it'll lose interest and walk away. That's kind of what I believe is true with Itachi as well.

Pathetic, isn't it?

Itachi's hand slipped behind my neck and he applied pressure to make my lips push against his. He went from trying it out, to starting to feel like he was begging for me to do something. I still didn't move at all, except for the fact that he had me move.

Itachi pulled away again and instead, put his forehead on my shoulder again as he put his hands on my shoulders. I couldn't tell what he was feeling when he muttered, "Why aren't you reacting?"

I didn't answer him because what was I to tell him? Was I supposed to say that if I didn't move, I think that he'll just walk away, uninterested? No, you just don't tell someone that unless you want them to think that you're naive, or stupid.

"Can't you just do _something_ for me? This is the first and last time that I'm asking you for something and you're not doing it for me, god damn it," Itachi said quietly, sounding a little angry.

That set something off in me. I had always loved to do things that people tell me to do, that people requested. I guess all he had to do was ask since I placed my hands on either side of his face this time which made him raise his head and look me in the eyes, but they were still barren and empty of any emotions what so ever.

"You don't have to prove anything to me," I told him. "And… I did something."

Itachi straightened himself up and slipped a hand behind my back and then behind my neck, grabbing a handful of hair, although not to pull it. He kissed me again and this time, I lowered my hands to his neck and reacted. That seemed to make him happy.

When we were finished, we had gone to the store and bought the milk. After what happened in the woods, things seemed to go back to normal between us, except I knew how Itachi felt toward me. Up until now, I'm still not exactly sure how I feel, but when Itachi kisses me when he knows no one will catch us, I do it right back to make him happy. It's almost like nothing like this happened, and we're both happy with what happened and what will happen.

In the normal world, this is a forbidden incestuous desire. But, in our world, this is a right incestuous desire.

* * *

This is the**_ LAST_** story in this seven-story series which means this was a short series. Reviews would be appreciated. If you want this series in Itachi's view, too, then just ask. If you want this series to continue in a sequel, you may ask for that as well.


End file.
